IBy Mistake Change Freddie
by little Princess unicorn
Summary: When Sam says Freddie is to dorkish and Freddie has had enough of it and makes himself cooler with Sam's help, who will like it ...and who will wish that Freddie was himself again? SEDDIE!
1. IKnow you couldn't be dorkier

When Sam says Freddie to dorkish Freddie has had enough of it who will like it …..and who will wish that Freddie was Freddie again? SEDDIE!

IBy mistake change freddie chapter 1 IKnow you couldn't be dorkier

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

…............................................................................................................................................................

The bell had just rang to say that the day of school had finished and it was the start of summer.

''So carls what are you doing over summer?'' Sam asked

''Well now its summer I was thinking we could do Icarly specials'' replied carly

''Sounds good carls, And You freddork?'' Sam asked

''Well you know how I was telling you that when put all the icarly files on my computer but it was getting to big and making my hard drive go wacky? WELL I was thinking I could get a new External hard drive so that-'' Freddie started

''Woops don't care''Sam interrupted.

Freddie looked offended.

''Look dork,If your going to give me boring stories I may as well stop you there before you send me to sleep''Sam said .

Freddie just looked more offended.

Sam started laughing.

''Oh I know what you can do over summer!'' Sam started to laugh.

''YOU CAN TRY TO BECOME MORE COOLER!'' Sam finished before laughing her head off.

''Don't worrie Freddie I was only joking I mean As if YOU could be cool'' Sam laughed has hard as she could.

''I can be cool!!!''Freddie said.

Sam just laughed and took Carly with her as she walked away..

''Oh they'll see'' Said Freddie


	2. IWant you to help me

When Sam says Freddie to dorkish Freddie has had enough of it who will like it …..and who will wish that Freddie was Freddie again? SEDDIE!

IBy mistake change freddie chapter 1 Iwant you to help me

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

…............................................................................................................................................................

Oh and by the way I type things like....wanna like that because I think that they would say them like that.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Sam was in the kitchen at Carly's house.

''MMM meat'' Sam said as she took the meat out the fridge

''knock knock knock'' Went the door

''Carly? Is it you??,The doors open'' Sam said

Freddie walked in.

''Nope just me Freddie'' Freddie replied.

''Oh its sir dorks a lot'' Sam replied

Freddie just looked offended.

''Look if your looking for Carly then shes not hear,she went out shoe shopping with wendy bout 10 minutes ago you JUST missed her'' Sam said.

''No I wasn't looking for Carly I was ….looking for you,I wanna ask you something.'' Freddie said

''Shoot Sir Dorks a lot'' Sam said.

''Well I was wondering......what DO you think about me is dorkish''

''Everything'' Sam laughed out.

''No I mean seriously like ...what?'' Freddie said

'' Your clothes,the way you speak,your hair,and the way you always have techi equipment on you...

hey the fact that you ALWAYS use laptops and techi stuff is dorkish. Sam said before laughing

''Sam....'' Freddie started

''Yeah Sir dorks a lot?'' Sam said.

''Can you teach me how to be ...cool''

''You want ME to teach you how to be ..cool?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah'' Freddie said

''Ok we start in half an hour'' Sam said before going up stairs to watch tv.

…............................................................................................................................................................

What do you think of it???

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	3. IThink Freddies Hot

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

Chapter 3

IThink Freddies Hot

…............................................................................................................................................................

''Ok dorkieo, time for your training.''Sam said.

''Err...Sam I think you ment to say daddieo'' replied Freddie said

''No..Freddie ..I ment dorkieo'' Sam said

Freddie just looked offended for the 4th time today.

''Ok Freddie hair and clothes.'' Sam said

''Now unfortunately Freddie,iv seen your clothes, and they are NOT cool. So we are going shopping

to the shop ''cool clothes for you'',you know the shop over the road from the groovy smoothies.'' Sam said.

''Ok''Freddie said before they walked out the door.

They went into the shop

Sam grabbed some of clothes she thought would look cool on him and chucked them in his arms.

Hear try these on dork.

He went in the changing rooms and put them on before walking out to show sam.

''What do you think?'' asked Freddie

''EWW! NO!'' Sam started

''Hear..go try this on'' Sam finished

Freddie went into the changing room.

And them came out again.

''What do you think of this?''he said....

Sam looked at him and said...

''PERFECT''

''Yeah?'' Freddie said

''YEAH! You look ...not like dorkzilla now....id even go to say you looked..sorta cool

He was wearing a white top but you couldn't see that cos he was wearing a hoodie on top of it along with some cool pants.

''Ok now lets go to the groovy smoothies and talk about communication.'' Sam said

They both headed over to the groovy smoothies.

Sam told Freddie to sit down at a table.

Sam went over to the counter.

''hey can I have a-'' Sam started to say before she was interrupted

''Hey I'm new hear! My named leteto,Do you want some milk?'' leteto said.

''erm no,I would like a blue ber-'' Sam started

''Its white and yummy do drink!'' leteto cut her off with

''No I would like a blu-'' she started

''It comes in a white carton....its Yum-ey!'' leteto said

''Look DUDE I JUST want my blu-'' Sam started

''Its half price'' leteto cut her off with

''You know you remind me of t-'' Sam was cut off

''Oh I'm his cousin'' leteto said knowing exactly what she was going to say

''Oh joy another 1...LOOK DUDE JUST GET ME MY BLUEBERRY SMOTHIE'' Sam said at the top of her voice

''Ok Dudet relax!'' leteto said before getting her blueberry smoothie.

Sam sat down at a table with Freddie.

''Ok Freddie , When getting into a conversation with someone what is the 1st thing you would say to them?'' Sam asked

''Well I guess I would ask them if they had a laptop and if we could-Freddie started

''No!'' Sam cut him off

''Freddie if you wanna be cool laptops and technology are NOT the first things you should talk about''Sam said

''Hmm try saying something like...0oh I don't know...my names Freddie,With your sun shades/glasses on then go...and your is? And take your sun shades/glasses off.

Now THAT Is how you become cool Freddie.

Sam handed him some sunshades.

That went on for about 30 minutes before Sam said....

You've cracked it!

On the table across the room two girls named Cassie and Wendy were talking.

''Oh my god,Who IS The hottie in the hoodie and sun shades?''Cassie asked.

''That Is Freddie Benson,he DOES go to our school you know.'' Wendy said.

''WOW THATS FREDDIE!? What happened to him!? HES...WOW''cassie said

''Yeah he's changed hasn't he?''Wendy said before slurping her smoothie.

''CHANGED? Wends he's gone from dorkazoid to hotizoid!'' Cassie said.

Wendy laughed.

''Isnt sam havning a good time with him?.....its nice to see her with him'' Wendy said

Cassie totally ignored what Wendy was saying. Her eyes where on freddie.

''Im gunna go ask if we can go to the movies together''Cassie said.

Wendy looked at cassie.

''NO CAS!'' Wendy said

''Why not?'' Cassie asked

''Cant say why I think you shouldn't..i could get killed but please just don't.''Wendy said

''Wendy relax ….''

Cassie started to walk over to them.

''Ok Freddie now for technology,For one thing you shouldn't always talk about i-''Sam was cut off.

''Hey Freddie!'' Cassie said.

''Erm...hey cas''Freddie said.

''Hey freddie ...wanna go see a movie??''cassie said.

Freddies eyes lit up

''SHURE CA-''Freddie was interrupted.

''NO'' Sam said.

Cass and Freddie looked at Sam in a funny way. Before totally ignoring what she said.

''So...meet you outside in a few minutes?'' Cassie said.

''Sure cas!''Said freddie

Cassie walked outside.

''Freddie I don't think you should do that.'' Sam said.

Freddie chuckled.

''If I didn't know any better Sam I would think you were jealous'' Freddie said before putting his sun shades on.

''Uhh NO IM NOT EWW FREDDIE I HATE YOU REMEMBER?,I just didn't think it was a good idea because you Havant finished your training girls was the LAST Stage Freddie. Sam replied.

''I Will be FINE Sammy Ok????'' Freddie said before walking out the door.

''HEY YOU WANT SOME MILK!?'' Asked leteto

''NOT THE TIME LETETO!!!!!!!!!!''Sam screened at him before storming out the door.

''What's her problem?''leteto went to the next table and asked Wendy.

Wendy chuckled.

''If I was to say what I thought was going on with Sam,as right as I maybe....she would kill me for telling anyone.'' Wendy said before slurping her smoothie.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Hope you enjoyed it

Please review!


	4. Igo to the date, but I'm not Cassie

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

Chapter 4

Igo to the date, but I'm not Cassie

…............................................................................................................................................................

Freddie and Cassie went too the checkout box.

''Uhh two tickets too....hate is really love.''Freddie said.

''Ok dude'', the man behind the counter said.

The man gave Freddie the tickets.

''Thanks man''Freddie said.

They went into the door that the movie they were seeing was in.

A girl with a hoodie over her head and her mp3 player in her ears.

''Err, Ill have what ever tickets they asked for.'' The girl said.

She went into the doors and sat behind Freddie and Cassie on the row of seats behind them.

The blond took her hoodie off...

They didn't notice since they was talking.

The movie was about 50 minutes into the hour long movie

Freddie put his arm around Cassie.

Cassie looked up into Freddie's eyes,

and Freddie looked into her eyes,

She lent closer...closer...closer....and then...

The girl behind them put her head in the middle of them and cut the kiss off.

''WOW THIS MOVIE IS GETTING GOOD! She said.

''WHO ARE YO-SAM!???'' Freddie said.

The movie went off.

''That was a good movie Sam said.

''SAM!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'' Freddie said

''Well when you said you was going to the movies, I thought I haven't seen one in a wile so why not see one''Sam said.

Freddie didn't look impressed.

''SAM YOU CANT JUST COME HEAR AND INTERRUPT A MOMENT OF MY DATE!'' Freddie said.

''WOW I WAS NOT!!!'' Sam said.

''SAM SHE WAS GOING TO KI- OH YOU KNOW VERY WELL!!'' Freddie said back.

'' OH IM SORRY!? WAS SHE GOING TO ..KISS YOU!?'' Sam said trying to act like she didn't know she interrupted that moment.

''SAM!! OH WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE!?'' Freddie said

''FINE I WILL DO!!'' Sam said and left for the park across the road.

Cassie looked at Freddie.

''Freddie..your cool and everything but if your friend is going to come on the date with us everytime I dont think this is going to work out.'' Cassie said before walking away.

Freddie sighed.

A man came up to him in a black suite.

''Hey, my names peter, I'm in charge of a big movie corporation, and I think You would be perfect for the job as the main character of a Tv series.'' Peter said.

''Oh my god!!! you want ME!?''Freddie said.

''Yes, But there is just one thing you will have to move to England.'' he said.

''Oh...when would I have to leave?'' Freddie said.

''In 3 hours'' Peter said.

''Oh...''Freddie said.

''What do you say kid?'' The man said.

''Well...I can email and ring all my friends hear cant I?''Freddie asked''

''Shure!'' Peter said.

''yeah...YEAH I WILL DO IT!'' Freddie said

''Brill kid'' Peter said.

''Yeah just let me ring my mum'' he said.

Freddie rang his mum.

''MUM!!! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT!'' Freddie started.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Hope You enjoyed it!!!!

More will be up soon but for now...

review...

Please? XD

Anyway more coming soon,.

My school is starting soon and unlike some people for me that means that I will have some more free time lol so I WILL UPDATE MORE SOON!!!.


	5. Irush To England

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

Chapter 4

Irush To England

................................................................................................................................................................

Sam came into Carly's apartment.

''Carly can you BELIEVE FREDDIE!?? HE WAS SAYING THAT I-'' Sam was cut off.

''OH! Speaking of him! WHERE WERE YOU!?, He was here like two hours ago saying goodbye on Icarly'' Carly said.

''YEAH CAN YOU BELEVE THAT JERK! HE- Wait....What?!'' Sam said.

'' You DONT KNOW!?'' Carly said.

''Know what?'' Sam said.

''Oh my god you DONT do you?'' Carly said.

''Know WHAT!?'' Sam said.

''Err...here ill show you what we said on the Icarly web cast.''Carly said.

Carly went over to the computer and went onto Reruns. And clicked on Freddie's Goodbye.

It came on and Carly started talking.

''Hey I'm Carly!'' carly said.

''And Im Freddie'' Freddie said.

''Unfortunately Sam .cant be with us today, since we have been ringing her cell phone like mad and we cant get a hold of her.'' Carly said.

''Now today we are saying goodbye to our Teci producer Freddie'' Carly said before pressing the...AWWW Button on the sound remote.

''Yes Freddie is going to be staring in a Tv series as him in the lead role'' Carly said.

''But don't go mental I didn't leave Icarly with no teci producer, There will be a new one on the way'' Freddie said.

''We all wish him well don't we? To go on and do new things.'' Carly said.

''Good bye everyone''Freddie said before it went off.

''Freddie-Freddie's GONE?'' Sam said.

'' Yeah! Isn't it cool? I mean he has got a new job and -Carly was cutt off

''Carly I'm going to England!!!'' Sam said.

''For WHAT Reason'' Carly said

''Errr.....I Need to say goodbye...to many things unsaid and I have saved up a LOT Of money!!! and I need you and Spencer to come with me PLEASE? Sam asked.

'' SAM HES ALL THE WAY IN EN-Carly was cut off by Spencer coming down stairs.

''CAN YOU BELEVE My historical picture land marks scrap book1!!? I have the Eiffel Tower,The statue of – Spencer was cut of by Carly.

''SPENCER CAN YOU BELEVE SAM!? She hasn't said goodbye to Freddie and wants to Go to England!!! LIKE NOW I MEAN SHES ALL I HAVE A LOAD OF MONEY AND ILL PAY BUT ITS ENGLAND ITS LIKE- Carly was cut of by Spencer.

''WAIT ENGLAND!? THATS PERFECT!!! I DONT HAVE BIG BEN IN MY SCRAP BOOK!! SAM WOULD YOU PAY!!?'' Spencer Asked.

Sam nodded.

''THIS IS SO PERFECT!! SAM CALL YOUR MOTHER TO TELL HER! CARLY GO PACK!!! AND I WILL GO CANCLE THE MILK!!! Spencer ran to the phone and called the milk man, and Sam got her cell phone out.

Carly stood on the middle of the stairs and shouted.

''HOW COME IM THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THIS IS CRAZY!!!!?'' Carly shouted

They both ignored her.

-------------------------------------------------In England----------------------------------------------------------

Nevel was on the phone.

''So Freddie's in England Now?''Nevel said.

''Yes''The voice on the phone said.

''Good ..Everything's going to plan'' Nevel said.

................................................................................................................................................................

OOOOO

Was happening hear then?

Lol

Please review!!

Oh and THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	6. Ifly on a plain

Chapter 6: Ifly on a plain.

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

* * *

Carly, Spencer and Sam were on the plain.

''NO! YOU WILL CANCLE MY MILK!'' Spencer shouted down the phone.

''No I don't want to buy a puppy! I WANT TO CANCLE MY MILK!!!!'' Spencer shouted.

''THIS IS STUPID SPENCER!, WE DONT EVEN HAVE A MILK MAN!!!'' Carly said.

'Oh yeah..then who am I speaking too?'' Spencer asked. And put the lady on loud speaker.

''Look, we don't sell any milk ...or cancel it...we are a PET Shop!' the lady said.

Carly grabbed the phone.

''Sorry!'' Carly said and put it down.

''This is going to be awesome!'' Spencer said.

''Yeah it will be cool'' Sam said.

''Am I the ONLY PERSON WHO THINKS THAT THIS IS ….TOTALY INSAIN!?'' Carly said

A lady came down with a cart and stuff to eat and drink.

''would you like some crisps?'' The lady said.

''No thank you'' Carly said.

''Ok I shall take my crisps and ham and leave you in peace'' The lady said.

''WOW WOW WOW LADY, YOU HAVE HAM?'' Sam said.

''Yes I do'' The lady said.

Sam gave the lady a bunch of money.

''I'LL TAKE IT ALL'' Sam said.

The lady passed over the ham to her.

The lady smiled and left.

''MMMMM This is some GOOD HAM'' Sam said.

* * *

Yes I know its short. But I realised I better update soon!

I shall update more now :)

Review!? :D Even if its just one word? :)

LOVE YA ALL!


End file.
